Aromatic carbonate polymers have been end-capped with a variety of end-capping reagents. The most commonly employed family of compounds is the monophenols or related compounds.
A new class of end-capping compounds has now been discovered. This class of compounds can raise the secondary transition temperature, Tg, significantly over the unsubstituted phenol end-capper.